This invention relates to a method and instrument for identifying categories of skin coloration for compatibility with colors of clothing, makeup, etc., and more particularly to methods and apparatus for classifying skin color based upon its blue and yellow undertones and for assigning one of a plurality of basic categories for which compatible colors have been selected.
Recently, numerous proposals for identifying colors of, for example, clothing, makeup, hair colorants, and the like, based upon an individual person's coloration have been put forth. Some of these proposed techniques have taken into account the color of the person's complexion, but have incorrectly emphasized redness and have also wrongly relied upon eye color, color of hair, and even racial background to assign color categories to the person. Based on that assignment a preselected collection of colors of fabric or other materials was chosen.
Draping techniques, whereby drapes of a series of colors are placed adjacent an individual's face for an assessment of compatibility, have been in widespread use. The purpose has been to better enable the evaluated individual to choose clothing and other items of a harmonious color. These draping techniques have had some success. Being subjective, they depend, however, upon the observational skills of the one who conducts the assessment and cannot be relied upon for consistent accuracy.
Much has been written about the various color assessment techniques. Often this has been misleading in that the true scientific basis for skin color categorization was not perceived. Again, for example, writings on the subject have advised attention to eye color, hair color, or race, or have suggested assessment of the redness or pallor of the subject individual. Although blue and yellow have been mentioned along with other colors and/or features said to contribute to an assessment of compatible colors, there have been only vague mentions of these broad color families encompassing many different colors in the blue and yellow families. There has not been any clear expression of exact blues or yellows contributing to the proposed assessments. Nor has there been any exact specification of a reproducible parameter derived from these colors and capable of accurate, consistent use in skin color assessment.
Several attempts have been made to quantify color assessment and, after long, hard work on the subject, these attempts have failed. It has been generally recognized by those who have considered the possibility that a consistent, scientifically sound, and reproducible technique for accurately categorizing an individual's skin coloration would be extremely desirable as would the availability of an instrument for consistently and accurately assessing and categorizing skin color. Prior to the subject invention, there has never been a correlation of physically measured color characteristics with perceived categories of skin color. Neither has any skin color parameter been identified that enables consistent categorization for the purposes described. The reliable coloration of products for compatibility with skin color has been unknown, as well.
In color identification utilized in other endeavors, numerous qualities, measurable values, or parameters exist. To identify color accurately more than one characteristic, and often three values, are used. No single value satisfactorily defines color.
Although extensive collections of colors of non-skin objects, particularly fabrics, for each skin color category have been determined visually, there remains a need to quickly and reliably identify new colors as compatible with one or more skin color categories. Prior to this invention, no color characteristics have been identified or developed to permit this.